ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dark Yada
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Template:Set/Draft! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Buddermeow Elements Template Hi Dark Yada, I know Wikia is moving to portable infoboxes, and I saw that you recently changed the Element template to be a portable infobox. However, do you not think that we should work on the draft a little first? Because if you'd look on any of the element pages, the infoboxes look much worse than they did before. Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:37, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes So I noticed that you were experimenting with the infoboxes for portable users. I don't mind that, but on desktop, it looks horrible. Makes all the spaces in the infoboxes far too spread out compared to what it was originally. If you can fix that somehow, then I won't mind. Until then, I reverted it back to the way it was for the time being. If you want to restore it, just undo my edit. But please, fix those spaces. RoachTheIntelCollector (talk) 22:23, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: Portable Infoboxes Yes, not being able to enlarge the pictures is a pretty big problem. If you'll look at the Smoke page, all the words are spread out and the "users" part is pushed over to the left, while the part on the right starts too far over. Also, with the un-ordered listing it's bunched over not inline with the top line. Just some thing's I've noticed. Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 01:59, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Now you can't see the Smoke page, but also even without enlarging the image, the old infobox automatically got enlarged when a word would otherwise be cut off. And with the old ones there was more of a border around everything, which I like. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 16:09, May 26, 2018 (UTC) I did not revert your edits for any of the infoboxes; that was another admin, RoachTheIntelCollector. What I'd like in the new ones is the ability to make the image wider (so making the whole infobox wider) and also it automatically expands if it would cut off the first word in the middle, if you understand what I'm saying. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:31, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Currently it seems that your draft just has a dash break-off for any word that would otherwise go down to the next line; I do not think that helps. I just wanted it so that the first word wouldn't have to get broken down onto other lines. Also, within the inputted information column on the left with the un-ordered lists, the bullet point appears too far to the right of the border, and the words after it have too much space between them and the bullet point. Reducing those spaces would help. It also seems that the width of it is fixed at 300px; this is an improvement, but is there any way to make it adjustable? TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:43, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Okay, I see. That is unfortunate. I see no problem with the character template; the element template was a problem because of the nested list of users, which required a wider infobox. There is one thing I see about the character infobox: it seems that its width is fixed to 250px, but the image itself is 250px and is inside the infobox (with some borders and padding around it) therefore the infobox should be wider, although I don't know how much. Because currently the image overflows out of the infobox and is cut off. My apologies, I now see that you fixed this problem. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:52, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, the Character infobox looks much better now! So should we just keep the element infobox nonportable? What exactly is the advantage of portable infoboxes? Is it because they look better on mobile and take up significantly less code? TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 21:16, May 26, 2018 (UTC) This is what it looks like for me. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 21:33, May 26, 2018 (UTC) I was using Microsoft Edge on Windows when I took that screenshot, but it looks normal on my Avast Secure Browser (which is very similar to Google Chrome). TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 19:06, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Actually, it looks different than yours but with no hyphens; it looks like this on the other browser. I'm not sure if it works on Edge now. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 21:23, May 27, 2018 (UTC) I'm sorry for not getting back to you before. The Element Portable Infobox draft still doesn't seem good enough; here's what it looks like on Edge, next to the non-portable version. As you can see, it has hyphens in both columns. I'd also rather the unordered list would look more like the old version. Since we've moved to PIs, you've removed most of the code for the infobox colors; it works on the portable infoboxes, but on the Element infoboxes it's really messed up, which is another reason that I'd like this to get fixed soon. Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:24, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Well, I saw that you changed a lot in the Wiki CSS with the colors; look at The Fuchsia Ninja and then Surprise; they're both "pink," just one's portable and one's not. The colors are very different. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 21:53, July 29, 2018 (UTC) The hyphens are now gone in the left column, but the right column ("First Appearance") still has a hyphen. Also, the white color for the non-portable infoboxes doesn't work. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 22:02, July 29, 2018 (UTC) For some reason when you changed the color things with the CSS for the PIs, it messed up with the NPIs. I've no idea why; I hope we can get the Element infobox so that we don't need to use an NPI. When you changed the colors for pink and white, it didn't help any with the non-portable infoboxes and messed up with the PIs (you might have misunderstood me; I liked the PIs how they were, it was the NPIs that had the colors that I didn't like; I didn't want you to recreate those for the PIs, but the other way around). Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:12, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Hm, I don't know. Anyway, yes, I suppose it can be. I don't like that the width can't be changed, since Destruction has to be even wider than 300px, but I think it'll work. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:49, July 30, 2018 (UTC)